An electronic device such as a bidirectional communication-enabled legacy mobile terminal is designed to communicate voice signals with a counterpart electronic device.
In the case of being required to share certain contents or information with the counterpart during the bidirectional communication, the user of the electronic device may send the counterpart the corresponding contents by means of a short message service (SMS) application or a third party application.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.